


you're loving on the psychopath sitting next to you (you're loving on the murderer sitting next to you)

by chemicalpixie



Series: glory and gore go hand in hand (that's why we're making headlines) [11]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Also A Lot of Other Characters Are Mentioned, Blood, Child Death, F/M, Guns, Italics, My Headcanon for How Kuzupeko Caused Despair, None of the OCs Play Major Roles, Original Character Death(s), SHSL Despair - Freeform, ultimate despair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7471731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicalpixie/pseuds/chemicalpixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“kuzuryuu had had a sister, once.</p><p>//</p><p>someone killed her, and he couldn't handle it. so he turned for comfort in the only place that he could find.”</p><p>or; fuyuhiko kuzuryuu's descent into despair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're loving on the psychopath sitting next to you (you're loving on the murderer sitting next to you)

**Author's Note:**

> my headcanon for what kuzupeko was doing as ultimate despair. for my friend katie, who is sunshinequeer over on tumblr!

kuzuryuu had had a sister, once.  


//

someone killed her, and he couldn't handle it. so he turned for comfort in the only place that he could find. it was not in his yazuka family (never in his _family ___) and not in peko (because, god, as much as he loved her he couldn't do this to her she already knew all of his secrets he couldn't worry her _he couldn't he couldn't ___\- ). and so junko took him in, and held him and promised him revenge. she told him the people who had hurt him, who had killed his sister, who had teased him and mocked him and made him feel little and strange and weak would bleed out on a cold concrete floor. he knew she was awful, that she was toying with him, that her presence was destroying him from the inside out, but he couldn't say no to her. he could feel his organs rotting and collapsing and knew that it was her fault but the idea of revenge was just so sickly sweet that he couldn't tear his eyes away. he felt like watching his own destruction was like watching a car crash on the side of the road - no one wanted to look at the bloody corpses, but no one wanted to look away. his destruction was a tantalizing fruit that he couldn't stop reaching for.  


//

peko caught him one day in an empty warehouse. there was an empty chamber on the gun in his hand and six corpses. he couldn't let her see this (he couldn't face her he couldn't let her find him _he couldn't he couldn't ___\- peko couldn't see what he'd become, the monster that he'd made of himself, oh, _god, ___what had he _done? ___). instead of turning away in disgust, however, she only looked at him for a long moment before speaking.  
“why didn't you let me do it?” she asked, softly.  
“i didn't want you to have to,” he responded.  
she looked at him with such an expression of pity and sadness that his stomach turned. “oh trust me, i already have.”  
“what?” he asked.  
“i've killed someone. actually, i've killed several someones.”  
his stomach dropped. “i'm...i'm sorry.”  
“don't be. why do you care that i've killed?” she asked, carefully.  
“i love you,” he responded simply. _how could she not have known? ___  
“oh,” she said. “if i could love, i'd love you too.”  


//

the day the monokuma robots destroy the world, kuzuryuu is waiting in a car with peko. they will have the world in the palms of their hands if they have to put it there themselves. junko doesn't care what they do. she's off throwing their classmates to the wolves. when kuzuryuu relays this to peko, she laughs gently, and kuzuryuu has never been more in love with anyone in his entire life.  
“let them kill each other,” she says. “what a wonderful idea.”  
“it is,” kuzuryuu agrees. she looks out into the light from the burning cities.  
“what will we do now?” she asks.  
“let's drive across the country and kill everyone we meet,” he suggests. the killings haven't stopped, and he loves the power he holds when he has a gun to the back of the head of someone who's kneeling in front of him. she grins, a sharp-toothed shark's smile.  
“let's do it.”  


//

“please, please, don't do this,” the man sobbing in front of them begs. “i don't - i have a family,” he cries, his tear-stained cheeks reflecting in the light.  
peko smiles. this is her favorite part, the waiting. kuzuryuu can feel the tension in the way the man holds himself. “do you want to do it, or should i?” she asks. she asks him things now not because he commands her, but because she wants to know what he thinks. she's not used to making choices.  
“you can,” he says. he steps back from the kneeling man and puts the safety back on his gun. she smiles slightly as she pulls her sword out of its sheath and the man trembles. she presses the sword to his throat.  
suddenly, he leaps at her, screaming. she staggers back, gasping. her cheek is bleeding a deep pink. kuzuryuu growls quietly, deep in this throat.  
he pulls the safety and fires. and fires again. and again. and again. and again. the man's body twitches as the fourth and fifth bullets hit. his body _shakes ___.  
“my dear,” kuzuryuu begins, walking over to peko, making sure to kick the bleeding man on his way. “are you okay?”  
peko nods, holding a hand to her cheek. “it's a shame,” she remarks.  
“what?” he asks.  
“i had such big plans for him. he was going to die. and it was going to be so beautiful.”  


//

they find two children standing by the side of the road the next day. their hair is matted and their faces stained with ash. kuzuryuu gets out, asks them if they need help. the boy nods, pointing to his sister, who is limping. peko bandages her leg. they ask their names.  
“his name is eiji, and mine is akiko,” the girl says. peko nods.  
“does he talk?” kuzuryuu asks, and the girl shakes her head.  
“not since our parents died.”  
peko spends more time with the boy, the two of them communicating wordlessly. she teaches him sword fighting. kuzuryuu teaches the girl how to shoot. these children will become killers in their own time.  


//

one night, peko finds the boy and girl gone. they take the car to find them. the sky is dark and the engine roars loudly, trying to intimidate the children, to haunt their every step. finally, kuzuryuu spots them by the side of the road. waiting, like they were when kuzuryuu stopped for them the first time, a few weeks ago.  
they do not even stop to kill them. kuzuryuu aims his gun out the window, and the pink blood splatters the side of the car.  


//

one day, there are rumors. rumors from sonia and gundam and nidai. they are vanishing, one by one by one. someone is taking them out, or killing them, or something. mikan and komaeda are gone. junko's battle royale is over and the high school sits empty. her body was found in a dumpster. everyone else is gone, except for the bodies (it seems that her plan worked well. there are at least ten, from what kuzuryuu has heard. kuzuryuu hears the faint whine of another engine one night as they sleep restlessly in the backseat, but who knows what it could be? no need to worry peko. he rolls over and she folds her arm over him, claiming him as her own. he drifts off back to sleep.  


//

when he wakes, there is a man with a gas mask over him. he tries to scream, but cannot. peko is being taken into a van. his thoughts and mind seem muffled, but he knows one thing. he has to save peko he has to stay awake and save her he has to keep her alive _he has to he has to he has to ___-


End file.
